


Arkana magii

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– To też uważasz za iluzję?<br/>- Nie – odpowiada. – Tu jest najlepszy dowód. – Wyciąga rękę, żeby przygładzić jej naelektryzowane włosy.<br/>- Prawie jak magia, prawda? – pyta Georgiana.<br/>Ku swemu zdumieniu Dante czuje, że się uśmiecha. - Tak. Prawie jak magia.</p><p>(Dantego i Żyjącej dysputy o naturze magii i technologii.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkana magii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Drzwi tawerny otwierają się, do środka wdziera się zapach morza. Dante podnosi wzrok znad kubka i nagle _wie_ , zanim jeszcze w progu staje kobieca postać. W nieznajomej nie ma absolutnie nic niezwykłego, i może właśnie dlatego Dante wie, domyśla się, to jest jedna z tych niezauważalnych chwil, kiedy los może się odwrócić.

Nieznajoma prosi go o pomoc, i Dante zgadza się, bo po jej zachowaniu widać, że planowana podróż nie jest jej pierwszą. To jeden z czynników, ale nie najważniejszy. Dla Dantego to szansa, by zrehabilitować się w oczach króla i powrócić do ojczyzny. Może już ostatnia szansa.

Dlatego wstaje od stolika i idzie z nimi, mimo tego, że wyczuwa technologiczną aurę nieznajomej. Ale jest coś jeszcze, ukryte głębiej, coś tak nieuchwytnego, że nawet nie jest pewien, czy naprawdę to czuje.

A potem ten towarzyszący jej roztrzepany kapłan zaczyna z entuzjazmem opowiadać mu o Żyjącej – jakby musiał, doprawdy, Dante sam jest kapłanem i zna proroctwo… Chaos myśli zamiera. _Żyjącej._

Dante odkrywa, że się boi tego, co szykuje dla niego przyszłość. Tego, na co przed chwilą sam się zdecydował.

* * *

 

Uważnie obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Trochę oceniająco, trochę podejrzliwie, trochę obojętnie. Przyłączył się do nich, walczył już kilkukrotnie u jej boku, są towarzyszami broni, ale wciąż nie może wyzbyć się tej obojętności. To nie jest tak naprawdę on, to tylko ciało, na które on spogląda z boku, innego miejsca. Jakiego? Sam nie wie. Wie tylko, że prawdziwy Dante pozostał w Kambrii, tej, jaką pamięta ze swojej młodości.

Georgiana mocuje żarnik, wsuwa szybki w podstawkę i dokręca metalowe śrubki. Ostrożnie, jakby z obawą, że jednak popełniła błąd, przesuwa pokrętło, delikatnie, samymi koniuszkami palców. W obudowie zniszczonej, starej lampy błyska żarówka. Daje zupełnie inne światło niż ogień, ostrzejsze, mniej ciepłe, ale cały ten proces – od poszczególnych części aż do tej chwili – ma w sobie swoistą magię.

Jakby ona sama, powoli i niepewnie, stwarzała to światło.

Dante pochyla głowę i wpatruje się w kubek z winem.

\- To tylko lampa, Dante – mówi Georgiana cicho.

Dante mierzy ją ponurym spojrzeniem, ale nie odpowiada. Myśli, że może dlatego większość magów tak nienawidzi technologii. Magowie tylko pożyczają – od natury, od tej energii, tworzącej wszechświat. Technolodzy tworzą – powoli, mozolnie, budują nowe rzeczy – ich własne, a nie pożyczone, jak zaklęcia magów. I może dlatego technolodzy tak nienawidzą magów – bo oni w pożyczaniu potrafią znaleźć tą radość tworzenia, której tak często brakuje technologom. Dante prawie już nie pamięta, jak było, kiedy magia była darem; teraz jest po prostu nieodłącznym elementem życia. Jest też przekleństwem.

\- Dlaczego tak nienawidzisz technologii, Dante?

Podnosi na nią zmęczony wzrok.

\- Wydaje ci się, że tworzysz światło? – pyta drwiąco. Odwraca głowę i wpatruje się w płonący na kominku ogień. – To tylko namiastka. Ono nie jest prawdziwe. Słońce jest prawdziwe, ogień jest prawdziwy… Ale nie to.

Georgiana gasi lampę. – Metal i szkło też są prawdziwe.

\- Tak. Ale twoje światło jest tylko iluzją – mówi Dante zimno, bardzo starając się uwierzyć we własne słowa.

* * *

 

Georgiana przepakowuje plecak, systematycznie wyrzucając wszystko na ziemię. Technologiczne śmieci, maści lecznicze, książki, papiery, zniszczony aparat fotograficzny. Pod papierami błyska nagle kawałek metalu. Stare koło zębate, nadłamane, przeżarte rdzą.

Dante podchodzi, nachyla się i podnosi je. Delikatnie, prawie tęsknie przesuwa palcami po zatartym napisie.

\- Vendigroth… - mruczy pod nosem, do siebie.

\- Słucham?

Posyła jej obojętne, zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Vendigroth – powtarza w końcu, beznamiętnie, mając nadzieję, że w jego tonie nie da się dosłyszeć emocji, kipiących gdzieś tam w środku.

\- Wiesz, skąd to pochodzi?

\- Domyślam się, czym kiedyś było tamto miejsce.

Nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy. Właściwie to nigdy nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy, i pewnie dlatego Georgiana już dawno przestała zwracać na to uwagę.

\- Dante, dlaczego… - Nie kończy pytania, najwyraźniej przekonana, że pytanie go o cokolwiek nie ma sensu.

\- Nie nienawidzę technologii – odpowiada Dante cicho, a potem odwraca się i odchodzi dalej, na skraj obozu.

Czuje na sobie jej wzrok i nagle ma pewność, że ona i tak wszystko odgadła. Dante wcale nie nienawidzi technologii – przecież właśnie za to został kiedyś wygnany. 

* * *

 

 

Patrzy, jak Georgiana próbuje podłączyć pierścień do kondensatora, przesuwając drut to w jedną stronę, to w drugą, bez efektu.

Dante nachyla się nad stołem i poprawia ustawienie drutu. Oboje czują mrowienie w palcach, kiedy do pierścienia zaczyna płynąć słaby prąd.

Georgiana podniosła głowę, zdumiona.

\- Dante?

To jest dobry wieczór, spokojny i pogodny, i po raz pierwszy od początku ich wspólnej podróży Dante leciutko się uśmiecha.

\- W końcu byłem rewolucjonistą, prawda? Nie patrz tak na mnie – dodaje, widząc zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. – To przecież tylko podstawy.

\- Po prostu… nie sądziłam, że byłeś aż tak rewolucyjny – Georgiana uśmiecha się niepewnie.

\- Nie aż tak. Ale tylko ja nie bałem się głośno o tym mówić. To był poważny błąd. – Dante pochmurnieje. Uprzedza jej ewentualne pytania i odzywa się znowu. – Zaryzykowałem dużo, próbując otworzyć mój kraj na technologię, ale nie udało się. Nie wiem, czy było warto. I nie wiem, czy w tym wszystkim nie zostałem gdzieś pomiędzy. Nie pytaj mnie o to więcej.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam była…

\- Nie ma za co – mówi Dante chłodno. – Dobrej nocy.

\- Śpij spokojnie, Dante.

* * *

 

 

Georgiana stoi na zewnątrz, z głową lekko odchyloną do tyłu, jakby patrzyła w niebo, ale oczy ma zamknięte. Z wyprostowanymi ramionami, otwartymi dłońmi, oddycha powoli i głęboko, jakby czerpała z powietrza coś więcej niż tlen.

\- Żaden obrzęd Panarii nie wygląda w ten sposób – zauważa Dante półgłosem.

Georgiana na chwilę rozchyla powieki i zerka na niego przelotnie, ale nie odzywa się. Nie musi. Dante nawet nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Zna ten obrzęd, zna go z powtarzanych szeptem historii zagubionego miasta.

Zna go z niezliczonych własnych poranków, kiedyś, dawno temu.

\- Velorien, prawda? – pyta cicho.

\- Mój ród jest starszy niż sądzisz, Dante – odpowiada Georgiana, nie otwierając oczu. – Wiele pamiętamy. – Bierze głęboki oddech. – Opowieści o straconym mieście, o straconym świecie. Strony czytane nad ogniem świecy. Teraz nikt już nie pamięta, jak było naprawdę. – Wreszcie otwiera oczy i spogląda na niego. – Jest tyle opowieści... Szepty w mroku. – Jej głos brzmi gorzko.

\- Wciąż opłakujesz ich upadek? – pyta. Potrafi znaleźć w sercu współczucie dla losów Vendigroth, bo widział upadek Kambrii na własne oczy.

\- Upadek? Nie. Zaprzepaszczone życia. Zasypane piaskiem historii, zagubione pod tak grubą warstwą, że docierając do nas tylko echa. Trudno uczyć się z ech.

\- Wierzysz, że Velorien wciąż tam jest?

\- Będziesz próbował mnie nawracać, hm?

\- Nie. Po prostu pytałem.

\- _Wiem_ to.

\- Nie odpowiesz mi?

\- Nie słuchałeś, Dante. Wiem to. Czuję. Widzę. Dostaję to, o co proszę. Jakich więcej potrzebujesz dowodów?

\- Nie potrzebuję. Nie chodzi o dowody.

Patrzy na niego uważnym spojrzeniem, i Dante myśli nagle, że jak na technologa ona zbyt wiele rzeczy _czuje_ zamiast logicznie próbować je przemyśleć. Nie powinno tak być, nie powinno, podział na czerń i biel jest łatwiejszy, podział na czerń i biel pozwala mu jakoś uciszyć to irracjonalne poczucie winy i żal do świata, to technologia jest zła, nie ludzie, nie ludzie… Dante powtarza to gorliwie, jak litanię, choć sam już dawno w to nie wierzy.

\- Nie możesz wybaczyć, że nie ocalił twojej ojczyzny, prawda?

\- Ja nie… - Chce protestować, ale wyraz jej oczu sprawia, że milknie. Wypieranie się nie ma sensu, bo ona _wie_. – Nie – przyznaje wreszcie. – Nie mogę.

Chłodna, kobieca dłoń dotyka jego ramienia.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby Kambria stała się twoim Vendigroth, bo zginiesz razem z nią. – Milknie na chwilę. – To nie jest twój czas, Dante. Jeszcze nie. Masz jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, kiedy nadejdzie mój czas? Czy już nie nadszedł?

\- Prosiłam o pomoc, i znaleźliśmy ciebie. Możesz, oczywiście, uznać że to przypadek, kapłanie.

To nie technologia jest zła, a magia dobra, bo one są jedynie narzędziami, to ludzie są ci dobrzy i ci źli, i jeszcze tacy pośrodku, w całym spektrum szarości pomiędzy bielą a czernią, ale Dante nie jest już w stanie tego zaakceptować. W jakiś pokrętny sposób czarno-biała iluzja pozwala mu żyć, choć swoje prawdziwe życie już przegrał, za wcześnie, o wiele za wcześnie.

A teraz ona patrzy na niego, nie oceniająco tylko tak po prostu, po ludzku, niemal po przyjacielsku, a w jej wzroku jest całe piekło skomplikowanych pytań, na które Dante nie ma już siły odpowiadać.

* * *

 

 

Kiedy Gerogiana wkłada do środka baterie, kula wieńcząca urządzenie ożywa z cichym bzyczeniem małych, kłębiących się w środku piorunów. Od wyładowań elektrycznych stroszą jej się włosy; przygładza je dłonią, ale zaraz wracają do poprzedniego stanu. Georgiana wyłącza zasilanie i urządzenie zamiera, a Dante myśli, że ono powinno nazywać się inaczej, bardziej magicznie, bardziej mistycznie. To już nie iluzja – pręt Tesli naprawdę daje władzę nad piorunami.

– Pręt Tesli? – pyta Dante. Nie musi pytać, wie, ale coś każe mu się odezwać. Odwraca wzrok, ale nie dość szybko, by ukryć przebłysk uznania.

Georgiana przygląda mu się uważnie. – To też uważasz za iluzję?

\- Nie – odpowiada. – Tu jest najlepszy dowód. – Wyciąga rękę, żeby przygładzić jej naelektryzowane włosy. Między jej włosami a jego palcami przeskakuje widoczna iskra, i Dante odruchowo cofa dłoń.

Iskra elektryczności… W półmroku izby przez chwilę wyglądała jak małe światełko. Światełko, naładowane cząsteczki powietrza, odłamek pioruna. Gwiazdka z nieba?

\- Prawie jak magia, prawda? – pyta Georgiana.

Ku swemu zdumieniu Dante czuje, że się uśmiecha.

\- Tak. Prawie jak magia. 

* * *

 

 

Dante próbuje skupić wzrok na płomieniach w kominku, ale raz po raz spogląda przez otwarte drzwi. Na zewnątrz szaleje burza, ale Georgiana stoi w strugach deszczu, unosząc głowę ku niebu. Jest przemoczona do nitki, ale na ustach ma uśmiech, który sprawia, że Dantemu zdaje się, jakby to ona sama była żywiołem.

Kiedy Georgiana wraca do środka, woda spływa z jej włosów i ubrania, tworząc na podłodze szybko powiększającą się kałużę. Georgiana owija się kocem, nalewa sobie grzanego wina i siada na ławie przy kominku.

Tuż obok Dantego. Przez zapach wina, płonącego drewna i deszczu dociera do niego słaby, ledwo wyczuwalny zapach elektryczności. Dante nachyla się bliżej, niby to przypadkiem, prawie dotykając czubkiem nosa jej włosów. Georgiana nie zauważa, ma zamknięte oczy i dziwnie spokojną i szczęśliwą twarz, jakby w deszczu i szalejącej na dworze nawałnicy znalazła coś wyjątkowego.

Jej skóra pachnie burzą.

Tej nocy sny Dantego także pachną burzą.

* * *

 

 

\- Wierzysz w to? Że jesteś Żyjącą?

Georgiana patrzy gdzieś daleko, za horyzont, oddychając głęboko świeżym po deszczu powietrzem.

\- Wierzę, że żyję. Żyję i mam wybór, w każdej chwili, w którą stronę chcę dalej iść.

\- Nie odpowiedziałaś.

\- Mylisz się, Dante. Nie słuchałeś. – Georgiana milknie na moment. – W każdym z nas jest ścieżka w obie strony, w mrok albo w światło. Jesteśmy rozstajem dróg, każdego dnia i w każdej chwili. – Spogląda na niego, oczyma widzącymi zbyt dużo jak na technologa. – Co za różnica, czy jestem Żyjącą?

\- Dla niektórych ogromna.

Georgiana znów patrzy w horyzont. – Jestem tylko człowiekiem, i mogę zrobić tylko tyle, ile może człowiek.

\- Może zmienić świat.

\- Nigdy nie chciałam tak dużo.

\- Ale to dostałaś.

\- Razem z całą odpowiedzialnością.

\- Tak.

\- Co z tym teraz zrobisz?

\- Zrobię, co mogę, jak mogę najlepiej.

\- I już? To takie proste?

Georgiana odwraca się do niego i spokojnie patrzy mu w oczy.

\- To _nie_ jest proste, Dante.

Dante wie, że ona ma rację, wie o tym doskonale, bo choć teraz ma cel, nadal nie potrafi odnaleźć sensu życia. Georgiana podchodzi bliżej, ledwie o krok czy dwa, ale to za blisko, jej oczy są teraz za blisko. Dante widzi w nich wszystkie pytania świata i nagle doznaje objawienia: to pytania są ważne, nie odpowiedzi, nic nie jest ważniejsze niż pytania w jej oczach. Nic nigdy nie będzie ważniejsze.

\- Dante?

\- Zamyśliłem się, wybacz – odpowiada szorstko.

\- Wróć na ziemię – mówi Georgiana ze śmiechem, obracając wszystko w żart.

Jest jej za to nieskończenie wdzięczny, bo nie musi niczego wyjaśniać, może o tym zapomnieć, zepchnąć tę chwilę w mrok niepamięci.

Georgiana – _Jeanna_ , myśli nagle Dante, nazywając ją kambryjskim imieniem, _Jeanna_ , dopóki tak ją nazywa należy tylko do niego – lekko dotyka jego dłoni. Ma ciepłe ręce, ciepłe nie jak światło lampy, ale jak słońce, jak ogień, jak magia.

\- Tu jest tyle powodów do życia – dodaje, a śmiech zamiera jej na ustach.

Mógłby teraz… Dante pozwala chwili minąć. Obawia się pytań w jej oczach, nawet, jeśli one są jedynym sensem istnienia – _zwłaszcza_ dlatego, że one są jedynym sensem. Boi się, że mógłby znaleźć powód, a dawno już zapomniał, jak żyć, teraz potrafi tylko egzystować.

* * *

 

 

W przytłumionym elektrycznym świetle widzi, jak twarz Georgiany wykrzywia się od bólu. W ostatniej chwili przyskakuje do niej, i udaje mu się uchronić ją przed upadkiem.

\- To nic takiego – mówi Georgiana, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie bądź głupia, dziewczyno – odpowiada Dante ostro.

Kiedy pomaga jej usiąść na ziemi, czuje pod palcami wilgoć na ubraniu tam, gdzie przesącza się przez nie krew. Skupia się – to trwa zaledwie mgnienie oka – i jego dłonie rozbłyskają błękitnawym blaskiem uzdrawiającej magii. W ciemnym, ciasnym korytarzu kopalni ten krótki błysk jest jak błyskawica.

\- Dziękuję – mówi Georgiana cicho. Dotyka ręką boku, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przez chwilą krwawiła rana, i przez moment ich palce spotykają się. Dłoń Dantego drga, gdy coś sobie uświadamia, ale nie cofa ręki.

Oboje mają palce lepkie od jej krzepnącej krwi. Krew, to stara magia, jedna z najstarszych, przypomina sobie Dante, i wie, że powinien cofnąć rękę, ale nie robi tego, bo wciąż czuje ciepło jej skóry na swojej. Pod wpływem impulsu otwiera usta i w dawno zapomnianej mowie szepcze w ciemność słowa przysięgi – klnie się na krew, takiej przysięgi nie można złamać – że będzie _ją_ chronił dopóki starczy mu tchu. Dopóki starczy mu krwi w żyłach.

Dante wstaje i pomaga jej się podnieść. Podchodzi do nich Jayna, i Dante zostawia Georgianę w rękach zielarki.

\- Głupiec – mówi Loghaire, w tej samej starej mowie, której Dante przed chwilą używał.

\- Jest Żyjącą, a ja jestem kapłanem Panarii. Sam zdecyduj, czy zrobiłem cokolwiek ponad obowiązek i nakazy mojej wiary – odpowiada spokojnie Dante.

\- Magia uzdrawiająca nie działa na technologów, wszyscy to wiedzą. Magia Virgila nie działa na nią – zauważa Loghaire. – A twoja zawsze. Musisz doprawdy mocno… wierzyć, kapłanie.

* * *

 

 

Widok Vendigroth napawa smutkiem i goryczą, przenikającymi do głębi serca. Grobowiec, cmentarzysko… Ambicje, które poszły za daleko. Utracone nadzieje. Obrócone w popiół marzenia.

\- Ruiny – mówi Dante cicho, do siebie, bo jedynie to słowo ma odpowiednią głębię. - Zgubiła ich technologia.

\- Technologia? – powtarza Georgiana. Odwraca się do niego, tak gwałtownie, że Dante się cofa. Oczy błyszczą jej od gniewu. – Technologia?

\- A cóżby innego?

\- To! – Oskarżycielsko celuje palcem w jego stronę. – Upór, duma, pycha, brak zrozumienia!

\- Brak zrozumienia?

Georgiana przeciągle patrzy mu w oczy. – Niech cię szlag, Dante – mówi wreszcie, miękko, cicho, a potem odwraca się i odchodzi.

Dante wbrew sobie czuje, że jednak znów żyje, choć tego nie chciał, nadal nie jest pewien, czy chce. Ale czuje to dziwne ukłucie w sercu i wie, że żyje, wbrew wszystkiemu, a najbardziej wbrew sobie. Żyje dzięki niej. Przez nią.

Dlatego musi odejść.

* * *

 

 

Georgiana stoi na warcie, z dala od ogniska, chcąc być mniej widoczna. Powinien wybrać drugi korytarz, zaczekać do rana, kiedy przy zwijaniu obozu mógłby się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie, powinien zachować się rozsądnie. Nie może. Nie potrafi ten ostatni raz nie stanąć obok niej, nie spojrzeć jej w twarz. Głupiec, myśli, klnąc na siebie w duchu. Skończony głupiec.

Nie zamierzał przekradać się obok, ale Georgiana reaguje na niego niemal jak na intruza. W świetle nagle aktywowanego pręta Tesli jej twarz wygląda upiornie. Jego własna twarz musi wyglądać tak samo. Może to jest właśnie to – koszmarny sen, nic więcej, zaraz się obudzisz, Dante.

Georgiana milczy, czekając, aż to on się odezwie. Może po prostu domyśla się, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

\- Odchodzę – oznajmia wreszcie Dante oschłym, obcym tonem, tonem tamtego zmęczonego życiem kapłana, który w barze – w barze! – czekał na lepszy świat.

Georgiana nie wygląda na zdziwioną. – Zastanawiałam się, kiedy to powiesz.

Dante wzrusza ramionami. – Nie ma tu już dla mnie miejsca.

\- Nie, nie ma – potwierdza Georgiana chłodno. – Sam tak wybrałeś. Jak oni. – Gestem wskazuje plac wokół, ruiny, cmentarzysko dawnej świetności Vendigroth.

\- Jak oni? Nic nie wiesz.

\- Nic nie wiem? – Jej usta wykrzywiają się w gorzkim uśmiechu. – Oh, biedny, zagubiony kapłanie, który zawiodłeś swoją wspaniałą ojczyznę… Nie udało ci się jej pomóc, a ona cię odrzuciła, bo nie byłeś jej do niczego potrzebny.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy.

\- Niczego się nie nauczyłeś. Przez tyle lat. Bogowie, zupełnie niczego…

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć.

Jej spojrzenie przeszywa na wylot. – Ja nie jestem Kambrią, kapłanie. Ale to nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Bo masz rację, nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca.

Dante milczy. Nie tak miała wyglądać ta rozmowa, nie tak…

\- Odejdź. Weź sobie na pamiątkę garść popiołów Vendigroth, żebyś pamiętał, czym kiedyś byłeś, czy mogłeś znowu być… I czym jesteś.

\- Nie masz prawa…

\- Odejdź i nie wracaj.

Chwyta ją za ramiona. – Wciąż nie możesz pojąć, że magia i technologia nigdy nie zgodzą się ze sobą!

Georgiana odsuwa się. – Magia i technologia to dwie strony tej samej monety. Jedna bez drugiej pozbawiona jest wartości. Ale ty nie chcesz tego zrozumieć. Nigdy nie chciałeś. Obarczasz świat winą za błędy twoje i innych, ale to nie działa w ten sposób.

„Dwie strony tej samej monety…”

\- _Jeanna_ …

\- Odejdź. – Georgiana odwraca się od niego. – Odejdź z mojego życia. I nie wracaj, nigdy, słyszysz?! Nigdy…

Jej ramiona drgają tylko raz, zanim udaje jej się zdusić szloch. Dante wie, że ten widok będzie go dręczył do końca życia. Wie, że nie ma innego wyjścia jak odejść. I że jeśli odejdzie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Nie odchodzi, jednak nie. Mimo tego, że już nie rozmawiają, mimo tego, że ona nawet już na niego nie patrzy. To wszystko nie ma znaczenia. Złożył przysięgę, na jej krew – na jej _życie_ – i tej przysięgi nie wolno mu złamać.

* * *

 

 

Dopiero, gdy spotykają Nasrudina po raz drugi, Dante zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę widzi, co widział już wcześniej, ale czego nie chciał zauważyć. Przybyli na Thanatos, żeby odnaleźć Nasrudina, bóstwo, a znaleźli małą drewnianą chatkę i zmęczonego zbyt długim życiem starca. Odkrycie, że Nasrudin – owszem, potężny mag, może najpotężniejszy, jaki stąpał po ziemi Arcanum – że jest tak ludzki, jak to tylko możliwe, że jak każdy śmiertelnik odczuwa zmęczenie, że popełniał błędy i że teraz czuje żal – to wszystko wstrząsa Dantem do głębi.

Stracił Kambrię – ojczyznę i dom, przyjaciół – a teraz podwaliny jego wiary rozsypują się w proch, w pył, który zapomnieniem okrywa ruiny Vendigroth. Dante czuje, że nie zostało mu już nic, i zdumiewa go nagła lekkość. Jest wolny. Nie pozostało mu już nic, nic go nigdzie nie trzyma, może szukać śmierci jak wybawienia, bo nic już na niego nie czeka. Może zginąć, chroniąc _ją_ , i chociaż to niczego nie naprawi, może przynajmniej na ten ostatni moment uciszy wyrzuty sumienia.

Kiedy przekraczają wrota Otchłani, Nasrudin uśmiecha się do niego smutno.

\- Idź w pokoju.

Dante wie, że śmierć będzie pachnieć magią i burzą.

* * *

 

 

Nie ma żadnej ostatecznej walki, bo _ona_ potrafi skłonić do negocjacji nawet władcę Otchłani, i Dante czuje ukucie zawodu. A potem nagle portal rzuca ich z powrotem do świata żywych, rozpryskując się na tysiące kawałków w wybuchu magii. Dante ma akurat tyle czasu, żeby osłonić Georgianę własnym ciałem.

Leżą na ziemi – to prawdziwa ziemia, wokół las pachnie sosną i żywicą. Każdy oddech pali niemiłosiernie, ale to nieważne. Instynkt silniejszy niż postanowienie odzywa się i nagle Dante czuje, że nie chce umierać, ale to także bez znaczenia, bo ziemia pod jego plecami jest już zupełnie mokra od krwi.

Jest wolny. Wypełnił przysięgę, zapłacił własną krwią, jest wolny, po raz pierwszy jest naprawdę wolny.

Miał rację – śmierć pachnie magią i burzą, i kłamali ci, co twierdzili, że śmierć to zimno, bo on czuje jedynie ciepło bijące od _jej_ ciała. Śmierć jest piękna, myśli, patrząc na zamazujące mu się przed oczami rysy _jej_ twarzy, i wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć _jej_ policzka. Taka piękna…

* * *

 

 

\- Obudź się, kapłanie.

Głos wydaje się znajomy, ale Dante nie może przypomnieć sobie, skąd dokładnie go zna. Powoli otwiera oczy.

\- Gdzie jestem?

\- W domu – odpowiada Jayna Stiles.

Chce zerwać się z łóżka, wstać, natychmiast, ale tylko opada bezwładnie na poduszki.

\- Nie próbuj wstać. Włożyłam sporo pracy w utrzymanie cię przy życiu.

\- Gdzie… co…

Jayna wzdycha ciężko.

\- Jesteś w Dernholmie. W domu.

\- Maksymilian…

\- Jego Wysokość Maksymilian – poprawia zielarka. – Cofnął twoją karę. Już nie jesteś banitą.

\- Jeanna? – odruchowo używa kambryjskiej wersji imienia, orientując się, że to błąd dopiero, gdy już wypowiada je na głos.

\- _Georgiana_ odeszła – mówi Jayna, ale wystarczyłby sam sposób, w jaki wymówiła jej imię, _Georgiana_ , Dante, nie Jeanna, ona nigdy nie była twoja. – Byłeś nieprzytomny przez miesiąc, Dante.

* * *

 

 

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to właśnie jest jego czas, ale nie na odejście, lecz na pójście dalej. Wrócony tam, skąd wcześniej go wygnano; świat zatoczył krąg, on zatoczył krąg i wrócił do punktu wyjścia, ale to nie jest już to samo miejsce i on sam też jest inny. Odzyskał samego siebie, odzyskał ojczyznę, dom, ale teraz to już tylko zimne ściany, bo po drodze stracił coś nieporównanie ważniejszego.

Pamięta spotkanie z Nasrudinem, który nie był bardziej boski, niż którekolwiek z nich. I to, że nie był także mniej boski niż którekolwiek z nich, a to oznacza, że w każdym z nich tkwi boski pierwiastek, że dobro i zło to ich decyzje, że rzeczywiście jedna osoba może zmienić świat, jeśli tylko w to uwierzy.

„Jesteś głupcem, Dante, głupcem…”

Klęka przed królem Maksymilianem – Maksymilian I Wygnaniec, sam obrał sobie to imię, aby Kambryjczycy pamiętali o swoim błędzie – klęka przed królem i przysięga mu wierną służbę, bo nic innego już mu nie pozostało. Ale jeszcze jest czas, aby spróbował naprawić swoje błędy. Jeszcze jest czas, żeby uchronić Kambrię przed zagładą – Maksymilian będzie dobrym, mądrym królem, Dante jest tego pewien, bo Maksymilianowi nie zależy na władzy ani bogactwie.

A wieczorem klęka znów, wśród pustych ścian swojego domu, bo teraz rozumie. Dostał to, o co prosił tak dawno temu, dostał szansę ocalenia ojczyzny, to musiało się stać w ten sposób, nie było innej drogi, był po prostu zbyt ślepy żeby pojąć, że królestwo Pretora wcale nie było tą Kambrią, o którą się modlił. I dostał coś jeszcze, o co nigdy nie prosił, bo nie śmiał prosić dla siebie, a co teraz stracił, na własne życzenie, przez upór i dumę, więc teraz nie może odrzucić tego jedynego błogosławieństwa, jakie mu pozostało.

\- Przebacz – szepcze gorliwie w ciemność, nie wiedząc już, czy te słowa kieruje do Wszech-Ojca, do ojczyzny, czy może do _niej_. – Przebacz…

\- Dante – woła ktoś od progu miękko, _jej_ głosem.

Dante prawie podrywa się z podłogi gwałtownym ruchem. To rzeczywiście jest _ona_ , stoi w progu, musiał przegapić moment, kiedy weszła. W dłoni trzyma lampę: światło, magia zamknięta w metalu; dwie strony tej samej monety, tak kiedyś powiedziała.

\- _Jeanna_ …

\- Teraz już rozumiesz – mówi, tak, jakby nic jej nie dziwiło. Podchodzi bliżej, odstawia lampę na podłogę, a potem pochyla się nad nim.

Jej włosy, gdy Dante zanurza w nich twarz, pachną burzą.


End file.
